Stupid Together
by F i o r e N e v e
Summary: Can Aerith catch a break for her Birthday and Valentines day week? Cloud x Aerith, Clerith, Cleris


_**[Stupid Together]**  
><em>

Aerith was doing the dishes on her birthday; Cloud hadn't forgot he couldn't have she was sure he would never! Could he be tired of her after two years of marriage? she nodded letting out a sigh of frustration, her hair was in a loose bun and she wore her usual flour covered apron, she frowned pulling off her yellow gloves and putting them to the side of a dish full sink.

She strolled over to the kitchen towels drying her hands before untying her apron and gazing out the french doors to her two sons; Sora who looked so much like Cloud it never surprised her that when he finally started speaking his first words were 'Not interested' and Roxas who had a head of spiky hair and a smile Aerith knew he got from no one other than Cloud Strife.

The two young boys ran into the house holding fists of snow, their clothes covered in white puffs as well well as their hatless heads, as laughter filled the air but all a worried mother saw was her children sick after a wet snowball fight.

They chased one another about the kitchen, wet boots dirtying tiles floors as they continued circling the island counter that was at the center of the room.

Aerith gasped catching the both of them before they could escape back outside; she smiled as the used their remaining snowballs as pelts on their mother, she let out a fit of giggles as the cold ice slid down her arms and dress.

"Oh, no you don't!" she laughed as she stopped the blonde children from charging into the living room with their dirty wet boots and clothes, she patted the dusty cold clumps off of them and went on "Play time outside is over, come on lets clean you two up." she took them by the hands turning to the stairs just past the double french doors.

She stopped.

Her jade eyes caught suddenly by a dirt covered, snow soaked, and now itching dog, who stopped looking to the three of them a glint in her eye Aerith mistook for nothing other than...

"Vincent..." Was the _female_ dogs name that Aerith begged, Sora and Roxas had named their first dog appropriately after someone they identified as their 'Grandpa', Aerith stopped her hands slowly inching forward to stop the dog from shaking its dirt all about the green eyed moms nearly completely clean kitchen.

She plead once again "Vincent..." she attempted to call her sweetly, reaching for a dog treat.

But it was too late; the dog shook its damp fur around messily, sending dirt and snow flying all about the room, covering the floor, walls and the three family members who stood in the kitchen, the young boys now letting out fits of giggles their mother, mouth agape as her eyes scanned the room; now covered in filth.

Aerith sighed her arms sinking in disappointment as the boys climbed upstairs ahead of their mother, who sat on the dirty floor;_ in a dress that she had newly bought._

**[...]**

Cloud got in the door just home from work, he grunted and sighed tired from work as he worked his way to the kitchen, his eyes wide as he laid them upon his wife who was covered in mud wearing her cleaning gloves as she scrubbed the floor beneath her.

"...Aerith.." he called out to her, he received no answer as she seemed decently lost in though as she vigorously cleaned the floor that was dirt stained and wet.  
>Cloud let out another sigh before asking in inquiry after clearing his throat "The boys?" she answered absent minded after hearing that "The dog." she sighed before jumping in surprise at realizing it was her husbands voice that called to her.<p>

She jumped up exclaiming "Cloud!" she said in utter surprise as she rose to her feet, slipping on the wet floor Cloud immediately charged forth grabbing her before she fell any further, they both let out sighs of relief as she cling to her blonde haired husband, who had her wrapped in his arms now.

"Thanks bodyguard" she giggled as Cloud wore a more serious expression, realizing something Aerith had yet to see, she raised her brow to him "What?" he frowned and spoke slowly "The floor..." she looked down; the black and dirt covered boots he wore clapped against the wet floor leaving a black cloud of pollution.

Aerith sighed; what a great start to her birthday and Valentines day weekend.

"That was my fault" Cloud said standing them both upright, Aerith stood still holding him for support, as she smiled letting out her reply "No, it was mine - I shouldn't have stood on wet floors" she narrowed her brow, she hated it when he blamed himself for things big or small, she couldn't let him do that to himself.

"Aerith..." He said in a sigh of disagreement.  
>"Nope! No more about it! Its both our faults then!" she said nodded in a serious frown, Clouds mouth turned slightly in a smile as they were both chest to chest mouths inching closer and closer.<p>

"Daddy's home!" they heard to little voices call in excitement running toward them, their little feet soaked by the damp floor as they ran to Cloud clinging to his legs and hugging him, their dog fallowing close behind them her tail wagging happily as she saw the man of the house.

Cloud and Aerith separated looking to their happy children who stood on Clouds feet waiting for him to pick them up and ecstatic dog who jumped about waiting for Cloud to greet her as well, the couple sighed separating, Cloud scooped his sons up, one in each arm.

Aerith began "Come on boys -" "And girl!" Sora called out pointing to Vincent their dog, she smiled and laughed "And girl, now lets get out of this wet kitchen!" she and Cloud walked the children and dog out of the dirty kitchen.

**[...]**

Aerith had finsihed cleaning her house her and Cloud were in their room getting ready to sleep, Aerith sighed a frown taking over her naturally happy and cheerful face, Cloud looked to her before walking over to her. He brought his strong hands to her aching and delicate shoulders rubbing them.

"Oh, Cloud!" she exclaimed in a easy tone and turned her head exposing her neck to him further, closing her eyes in relaxation as she felt his hands stop and a cold sensation suddenly draping over her neck and collar bone before she finally opened her eyes and looked down to find a delicate tiny chain with a small dainty diamond studded accessory in the shape of a star at the cleavage between her breast.

Her eyes were wide as she burst out "Oh, Cloud its beautiful!" she turned embracing him and bringing her lips to his without a moments hesitation_ 'He did remember!'_ she thought as her lips met his passionately; they fell back to the bed, Cloud was on his back as his brunette wives hands roamed over his chest and through his blonde locks from her position above him.

He mumbled into her lips "Arif..." she continued kissing him her lips trailing now to his neck and he spoke more clearly this time grabbing her and separating her form him "Aerith..." he stopped her a serious expression over his face, his hand cupping her chin and turning her eyes to the door; where two young boys sat wide eyed staring at the parents.

Aerith giggled "Oh..._that_" she rose to her knees slowly backing off of Cloud who coughed nervously into his hand before mumbling back an uncomfortable "Yeah..."

The two boys stared and slowly inched forward clutching their favorite teddies in hand with Vincent at their side "Were you guys playing _zombies_?" A wide eyed Roxas said his thumb in mouth as he spoke both Cloud and Aerith laughed nervously fixing their hair and clothes finally answering them.

"Yes..."  
>"Yeah..."<p> 


End file.
